My Bestfriend secret
by erikayeolchan
Summary: Hanya karena keisengan seorang jeon jungkook kini rahasia terdalam sahabat nya pun terungkap dan membuat alur baru dari persahabatan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**My Bestfriend secret**

 **Cast:** All member BTS, Slight Got7, seventeen, red velvet member, cast akan bertambah seiring cerita

 **Rating:** T maybe :v

 **Pairing:** vkook (jelaslah), next pair masih rahasia

 **Genre:** romance, school life, little bit humor

 **Chapter:** 1/?

 **Summary** : _Hanya karena keisengan seorang jeon jungkook kini rahasia terdalam sahabat nya pun terungkap dan membuat alur baru dari persahabatan mereka._

 **Warn:** banyak bahasa non baku dan non EYD, ff gaje, BxB, yaoi, BoyxBoy

Don't like Don't read

 **Disclaimer:** The character is belong to their agency, parents and god, FF ini murni bikinan author, **DO NOT COPY PASTE**.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy reading_

.

.

.

Sore itu di kediaman Kim Taehyung

'Blam'

"Yah Jeon Jungkook jika ingin masuk ketuk lebih dulu kek". Taehyung menutup komik dan melepas kacamata ber frame merah nya

"lambat hyung, huffft" jungkook merebahkan diri nya di kasur empuk taehyung

"ngomong-ngomong tumben tidak memberitahu lebih dulu jika ingin datang"

"kakak ku…"

"ya?"

"Aku bertengkar dengan kakak ku lagi"

Taehyung bangkit dari kursi belajar nya dan mendudukan diri nya dipinggir kasur

"jika tidak keberatan kau bisa bercerita dengan ku jeon"

"Baiklah" sahut jungkook sambil mendengus

"Dia berulah lagi, setelah dia putus dengan kekasih nya tempramen nya semakin memburuk, si mingyu sialan setelah di sekolah ingatkan aku untuk memukul nya hyung"

"aigoo aku kira karena wonwoo hyung bertengkar dengan ayah mu lagi, sudahlah kau ingin menginap disini? Aku yang akan menelpon bibi jeon

"iya"jawab jungkook seadanya. "tunggu hyung" jungkook menarik ujung kaos taehyung dengan pelan. "hm?" pergerakan tangan taehyung terhenti ketika dia ingin menelpon ibunya jungkook.

"sebelum itu bisakah hyung belikan aku burger king?"

Seketika keadaan hening sejenak "bodoh aku kira kenapa" taehyung menyentil ujung hidung teman dekat nya itu. "hyung aku lapaaaaaaar, aku belum makan dari siang tadi, nee neee belikan hyunggg" rengek jungkook dengan onyx hitam nya yang berbinar, yah siapa yang tidak tahan dengan wajah si jeon jungkook ketika sudah begitu, bahkan kim taehyung sekalipun ckckck.

"baiklah baiklah jeon tapi besok kau yang traktir aku di kantin"

"no prob hyung, ayolah hyung cepatlah aku lapar" jungkook kembali merengek sambil menendang-nendang bokong nya taehyung

"yyaakk yaak! Sialan kau" taehyung berdiri dari kasur dan bersiap-siap keluar untuk membeli burger

"hyung french fries nya juga ya"

"Ya" taehyung membanting pintu agak keras dan bergegas pergi untuk membeli makanan.

"huuffft… apa dia tidak ada hiburan disini selain komik? Membosankan" gumam jungkook yang mulai bosan di kamar taehyung, jungkook bangun dari tempat tidur dan menelusuri kamar taehyung, ya taehyung seorang otaku, penggemar berat anime jepang dia suka mengoleksi beberapa seri komik, action figure hingga poster-poster yang sekarang terpajang di dinding nya.

"hmm koleksi baru?" ketika jungkook hendak mengambil action figure ichigo karakter dari anime bleach jungkook tidak sengaja menyenggol action figure nya hingga terjatuh, saat hendak mengambil action figure kaneki dari anime tokyo ghoul jungkook melihat sesuatu dibawah kasur taehyung.

"Mwo dia tidak pernah bilang jika punya Xbox aiih." Saat ingin membuka kotak Xbox sebuah komik yang masih tersegel tiba-tiba terjatuh dari kotak tersebut

"hm? Apa ini" penasaran jungkook pun membuka bungkusan komik dengan cover depan dua orang laki-laki yang tampak berbeda tinggi badannya.

Jungkook pun membuka satu persatu halaman komik

"hahahaa tumben dia membaca shoujo manga apa dia-" pergerakan tangannya terhenti ketika dia membuka halaman selanjut nya.

"I-iini kan" seketika raut wajah jungkook berubah ngeri setelah melihat tampilan halaman di komik tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut jika di dalam komik tersebut ada 2 orang lelaki saling berciuman hingga saling bertindihan dengan tubuh polos, sangat jelas hingga jungkook tidak yakin dan semakin gencar membuka halaman selanjutnya.

In taehyung side

Taehyung memasuki halaman rumahnya setelah membeli makanan yang diingin kan jungkook tadi

"ck jika saja dia bukan teman ku sudah ku tendang dia dari rumah" taehyung memasuki rumah nya dengan tergesa-gesa, suhu diluar cukup dingin karena seoul mulai memasuki musim dingin. "Aigoo dingin sekali" taehyung menaiki tangga yang menuju kamar nya, dengan tergesa2 dia membuka kamar nya.

"Kuki ya makanan mu sudah da-

.

.

.

Tang".

"I-iini kan"

"tidak mungkin tae hyung mempunyai benda seperti ini"

Jungkook melempar komik yang berada di tangannya, lalu kembali mengobrak abrik isi kotak Xbox tersebut jungkook kembali terkejut ketika isi kotak tersebut bukanlah mesin mainan yang sama seperti gambar didepan kotak nya namun isi nya adalah berbagai komik yang sejenis dengan komik yang sebelum nya, jungkook mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada di kotak itu dan kembali menemukan sebuah benda aneh yang masih berada dalam kotak nya jungkook pun kembali penasaran dengan benda yang ada di dalam nya dan mengeluarkan isinya "ini… alat untuk s-sex kan? T-tidak mungkin taehyung-" tanpa sengaja jungkook memencet tombol di benda panjang yang berbentuk seperti p***s tersebut hingga bergetar "hhwwaaa kenapa bergerak, bagaimana ini!?-"

'kreet'

"kuki yah makanan mu sudah da-

Tang"

Kedua bola mata taehyung melebar saat melihat benda yang berada di tangan jungkook

"kau yaak! Berikan padaku" panik bukan main taehyung segera melempar plastik yang berisi makanan ke sembarang arah dan merebut 'vibrator' dari tangan jungkook

"hyung… apakah hyung menyukai _namja_?"lirih jungkook

"T-tidak tentu saja"

"Lalu ini apa hyung" Tunjuk jungkook untuk meminta penjelasan ke tumpukan buku ber-genre yaoi

"itu…. Aku pinjam dan… aaarrghhh ya itu punya ku kenapa? Kau jijik pada ku kan? Ah tentu saja kau akan".

Taehyung mendekat kearah jungkook hingga membuat jungkook mundur ketakutan dan terjatuh ke kasur lagi "hyung…"

"Bagaimana… bagaimana jika aku menyukai lelaki, apakah kau akan membenci ku?" taehyung menundukan tubuhnya diatas jungkook dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan tubuh nya, "bagaimana jika aku menyukai mu kook ah?" dengan posisi ini jarak diantara wajah mereka semakin menipis, semakin mendekat dan lebih dekat hingga.

'PLAAK'

Jungkook berlari dari kediaman taehyung dan memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah nya yang hanya berjarak 200 meter dari rumah taehyung.

"eomma aku pulang"

"Loh, tidak jadi nginap di rumah taehyung?"

"tidak jadi, taehyung ada acara keluarga dengan keluarganya"jungkook segera membantingbuka pintu kamar nya dan merebahkan diri dikasur empuk miliknya.

Sambil memandang langit-langit kamar nya jungkook memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat otak nya tidak jernih

'apakah aku terlalu kasar pada taehyung?'

Jungkook tiba-tiba teringat perkataan taehyung sebelum ia pergi

"Aarrgghhh tak mungkin dia menyukai ku, dasar hyung bodoh! Lebih baik aku tidur saja"

Ke esokannya disekolah jungkook berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa, biasanya jungkook hanya mengandalkan transportasi umum karena orang tua nya tidak mengjinkannya menggunakan kendaraan pribadi ia juga belum mempunyai surat izin.

" Yo jungkook ah tidak biasanya kau lesu begini, tunggu dulu ada yang aneh sejak kau datang tadi" sapa yugyeom teman sebangku jungkook

"apaan" sahut jungkook ketus

"Ah! Tidak biasanya kau datang sendirian, dimana taehyung sunbaenim?"

"kumohon jangan sebut dulu nama nya aku sedang tidak mood"jungkook mengusap wajah nya frustasi dengan kedua tangannya "okelah, jangan terlalu dipkirkan, ntar cepat tua loh"

"enyah kau!"

Saat di kantin

"hey jungkook ah tumben mau ikut dengan kami" ujar si minghao teman sekalas nya jungkook

"tumben, biasanya kan setelah jam istirahat berbunyi kau langsung berlari ke kelas si taehyung tersayang~" goda salah satu dari mereka

"yah bambam berhenti menyebut taehyung sunbaenim jika masih ingin selamat" yugyeom menegur temannya itu setelah melihat wajah jungkook yang berubah horor.

Saat itu juga mereka berselisihan dengan taehyung yang bersama teman-temanya, layaknya film yang di slow motion taehyung dan jungkook saling bertatapan sejenak dan mereka berdua pun langsung membuang muka ke arah lain.

"waw kalian lihat? Sepertinya memang parah guys"

"ayolah ming"

"aw! Sialan gyeom" yugyeom mencubit pinggang minghao sengaja.

Saat hendak pulang sekolah

"ah kook hari ini kau ada eskul basket kan? Kebetulan hari ini hoseok sunbaenim ingin mengadakan pertemuan untuk lomba dance minggu depan, kau ingin aku jemput?"

"tidak yugyeom ah terimakasih, aku.. sedang tidak enak badan"

"apakah ini ada hubungan nya dengan dia?"

"tidak, kemaren aku terlalu lama tidur mungkin hehehe" jungkook membuat tawa yang dipaksakan

"o-oke baiklah aku duluan"saat hendak menutup pintu kelas pergerakan tangan yugyeom terhenti "ohiya kook, hati-hati jika pertemuan selanjutnya kau kena semprot yoongi sunbaenim yaa, byee"

"enyah kau gyeom!, hhh…" jungkook membuang nafas nya tanda jika ia memang benar-benar frustasi.

'apakah aku harus minta maaf?'

.

.

.

Seharian ini jungkook benar-benar bergulung di dalam selimut nya, bahkan teriakan ibu nya yang menyuruh nya makan siang dihiraukan nya begitu saja,

Tiba-tiba hp iphone6 hitam itu berbunyi, jungkook sedikit kecewa jika yang menelpon nya sekarang adalah yugyeom bukan orang yang diharapkan nya yaitu taehyung.

Tunggu kenapa dia tiba-tiba menginginkan taehyung seharusnya jungkook senang jika yang menghubunginya sekarang adalah yugyeom bukannya si taehyung, entah lah namun hati kecilnya sangat menginginkan namja yang kemaren membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Jungkook pun mengangkat sambungan telepon.

"halo yugyeom-ah ada ap-"

" _bodoh kemana kau bocah! kau tidak tahu jika hari ini latihan untuk seleksi lomba minggu depan_?!"

Ah jungkook kenal dengan suara itu dan cara berbicara nya tidak salah lagi itu yoongi, Min yoongi atau Suga nama panggilan nya, adalah ketua klub basket sekolah nya walaupun tinggi tubuh nya tidak sesuai untuk pemain basket pada umumnya tetapi skill bermain nya bukan main-main, tidak mungkin kan jika dia terpilih sebagai ketua tanpa alasan, kakak kelas tingkat akhir itu tidak berhenti mengumpat dan mengeluarkan kata kasarnya, sepertinya setelah ini jungkook akan berterimakasih sebanyak-banyak nya pada yugyeom karena sudah membiarkan yoongi sunbaenim menghubunginya.

" _pokok nya aku tidak mau tahu, besok sepulang sekolah kau temui aku di lapangan basket, ingat jika kau lupa tanggung sendiri nanti bocah!"_

"Tapi S-sunbaenim aku-". Belum selesai berbicara sambungan telepon sudah lebih dulu diputus oleh si ketua basket itu.

Jungkook mengerang frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya "aarrghh jika saja bukan karena si bodoh itu aku tidak akan begini, cih"

Merasa bosan jungkook pun menyalakan data seluler nya, setelah itu banyak bermunculan notifikasi di hp nya bahkan benda itu pun tidak berhenti bergetar, jungkook pun membuka grup chat yang terdiri dari diri nya, yugyeom, bambam, minghao, seokmin dan mingyu. Terdapat 500 pesan yang belum terbaca merasa penasaran jungkook pun membaca satu persatu pesan tersebut, namun jungkook tiba-tiba merasa tertarik setelah melihat salah satu kiriman dari minghao

Theming8: hey kau tau saat berada di klub dance tadi aku mendengar percakapan hoseok sunbaenim dan juga jimin sunbaenim

Yugyeom: apa apa :v

Theming8: entah lah aku jadi tidak enak dengan jungkook

Yugyeom: apa ini ada hubungannya dengan taehyung sunbaenim

Bambami: wah wah jangan membuat ku mati penasaran ming-ah

Yugyeom: kuy cerita

Bambami: lah ngilang orang nya :v

Theming8: oke oke -_- tapi bisakah setelah aku berbicara kalian akan diam

Yugyeom: cus

Bambami: cus (2)

Theming8: jadi begini

 _Flashback_

saat di sanggar kesenian lebih tepat nya ruangan yang biasa dijadikan tempat latihan eskul dance, karena ruangan tersebut sudah dilengkapi dengan kaca layak nya ruang latihan dance/?, jadi saat sepulang latihan ketika minghao ingin merapikan isi tas nya di ruangan tersebut hanya tertinggal 3 orang jung hoseok atau yang sering di panggil j-hope karena itu nama panggung nya dan park jimin sunbaenim yang saat ini diketahui sebagai teman sekalas nya kim taehyung, sambil merapikan isi tas nya minghao pun tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, ya wajar jika mereka berdiri di belakang minghao saat ini

"jimin ah apa kau tau kenapa taehyung mendadak diam belakangan ini? Kau tau bahkan ketika aku menyapa nya pagi tadi dia hanya diam dan wajah nya juga tidak seperti biasanya"

"entah lah hyung, bahkan saat dikelas tadi dia juga banyak diam hyung wajah murung kayak gak dikasih jajan, jika berbicara pun hanya 'hm' 'ya' dan begitulah"

"jinjja!? Dia benar-benar tidak bercerita apapun jimin ah?" namun jimin nampak berpikir sebentar

"memang kenapa hyung?" tanya jimin

"yah? Kau tidak tau? Sepulang sekolah tadi dia baru saja menembak irene dari kelas A, ah tentu saja dia langsung menerimanya kan dia juga menyukai taehyung sejak lama oh tentu saja sekarang mereka jadi perbincangan 'Hot' sekolah" seketika wajah minghao mendadak cengo setelah mendengar penuturan si kakak kelas tadi, siapa yang tidak tahu Iirene bae atau Bbae joohyun si ratu sekolah, gadis yang paling banyak di inginkan oleh kaum adam disekolah nya, bukan hanya karena wajah nya yang sangat cantik bahkan tubuh nya yang membuat iri kaum hawa disana tetapi sifat nya yang lembut dan dewasa banyak membuat orang-orang menyukainya.

"WHAT THE FFFUUUU aaarrgh kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita hyung, memang nya dia menganggap aku apa? Aisshhh"

"tapi… apa tidak aneh jim? Mana mungkin kan jika orang yang sedang jatuh cinta mukanya malah kebalikannya"

Tiba tiba jimin teringat kejadian di kantin siang tadi saat dia dan teman-temannya berselisihan dengan jungkook cs.

"tunggu jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan jungkook tadi siang"

"jungkook? Jeon jungkook dari tingkat satu? Ah adek kelas yang selalu datang dan pulang sama taehyung ya?"

"hm, kau tahu hyung saat dikantin tadi mereka saling membuang muka hyung, tidak biasanya kan"

"eh!? Tidak biasanya, mungkin karena sekarang taehyung punya pacar jadi jungkook merasa di sisihkan gitu?"

"entahlah hyung mungkin malam ini aku akan ke rumah nya hyung, mau ikut?"

"boleh nanti ajak namjoon jin dan yoongi juga, biar rame gitu :v"

Setelah mendengar hal yang tidak diduga tadi minghao segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan segera pulang dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk 'mungkinkah karena ini jungkook mendadak pendiam?' 'tidak mungkin seharusnya dia senang jika sahabat nya bahagia' 'eh tunggu bahkan taehyung sunbae saja mood nya hampir sama dengan jungkook tadi, ah masa bodoh lah -_-'

 _End of flashback_

Theming8: ya begitulah.

Bambamie: WHAT DEPAAKKK

Yugyeom: WHAT DEPAAKKK (2)

Dkyeom: WHAT DEPAAKKK (69696969)

Theming8: .

Bambamie: .

Yugyeom: .

Dkyeom: Maaf guys wajar ketinggalan berita :p, ada apa?

Theming8: mati aja lu.

Tak ayal setelah membaca isi grup tersebut jungkook segera membuka instagram dan akun sosmed taehyung yang lain, dan sangat jelas jika semua status nya bertuliskan 'Irene Bae' dengan emoji love di akhirannya. Jujur jungkook sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi dengan kejadian belakang ini bagaimana bisa jika kemaren taehyung yang terang-terangan menyatakan perasaan nya walau jungkook anggap itu candaan yang sangat tidak lucu dan berakhir dengan cap lima jari di wajah tampan seorang kim taehyung yang tiba-tiba ke esokan hari nya juga menyatakan cinta dengan irene sunbaenim, namun tiba-tiba pikirannya buyar setelah mendengar ketukan pintu kamar nya

"Jungkook-ah cepat buka pintunya dan segera keluar dari sana, demi tuhan bahkan kau tidak menyentuh makan siang mu, ah tunggu bentar ya nak taehyung sebentar juga si pemalas ini akan bangun" ibu jungkook berteriak dari luar kamar nya

'DEG'

Mendengar nama taehyung jungkook mendadak ragu untuk membuka knop pintu nya 'sial kenapa harus di situasi seperti ini, masa bodoh ya buka saja siapa tau ibu hanya bercanda' batin jungkook

'Ckleek'

Bukan, itu bukan jungkook yang membuka pintu itu namun laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

"hai.. jungkook ah"

"T-tae..hyung.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: sekian dulu sampai disini, ini cerita pertama author yang di upload di akun ini and I hope you like it, don't forget to review guyssss, jika banyak yang review ini ff akan disambung dan di post minggu depan.

7/15/2017


	2. Chapter 2

**My Bestfriend secret**

 **Cast:** All member BTS, Slight Got7, seventeen, red velvet member, cast akan bertambah seiring cerita

 **Rating:** T maybe :v

 **Pairing:** vkook (jelaslah), next pair masih rahasia

 **Genre:** romance, school life, little bit humor

 **Chapter:** 2/?

 **Summary** : _Hanya karena keisengan seorang jeon jungkook kini rahasia terdalam sahabat nya pun terungkap dan membuat alur baru dari persahabatan mereka._

 **Warn:** banyak bahasa non baku dan non EYD, ff gaje, BxB, yaoi, BoyxBoy

Don't like Don't read

 **Disclaimer:** The character is belong to their agency, parents and god, FF ini murni bikinan author, **DO NOT COPY PASTE**.

(author saranin kalian denger pake lagu suran - wine biar agak2 nge feel gitu)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy reading_

.

.

.

Prev chapter

 _Mendengar nama taehyung jungkook mendadak ragu untuk membuka knop pintu nya 'sial kenapa harus di situasi seperti ini, masa bodoh ya buka saja siapa tau ibu hanya bercanda' batin jungkook_

' _Ckleek'_

 _Bukan, itu bukan jungkook yang membuka pintu itu namun laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri di depannya saat ini._

" _hai.. jungkook ah"_

" _T-tae..hyung.."_

At taehyung room

' _Mwo? Tidak bisa? Tapi tae kebetulan aku sudah lama tidak ke rumah mu, ayolah tae'_

"maaf jim, aku benar-benar ada urusan kali ini, dan itu sangat penting"

' _apa? kencan dengan irene sunbae? Ooh jadi sekarang kau lebih mementingkan pacar mu dari sahabat mu sendiri taehyung ah?'_

"aissh ya tuhan bukan itu kali ini aku tidak bisa jelaskan, kututup dulu ya annyeong "

' _yyyaaakk kim taehyung kau-'_

Taehyung benar-benar mematikan sambungan telpon nya, sejak siang tadi berbagai pertanyaan dari teman-temannya yang menanyakan dirinya yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta kepada ratu sekolah saat sepulang sekolah tadi.

Hingga membuat hp nya lag karena notif yang terus saja berbunyi.

Taehyung menolak permintaan jimin yang ingin datang ke rumah nya, ah tentu saja bukankah sebelumnya jimin juga ingin mengajak hoseok dan lainnya? Ckckck poor jiminnie…

Karena menurut nya urusan yang lebih penting ada pada laki-laki yang sudah dibuat nya kecewa ya tidak lain adalah jeon jungkook teman sedari taehyung kecil,

Mereka saling kenal saat taehyung berumur 5 tahun dan jungkook 4 tahun, waktu itu keluarga jeon baru saja pindah dari busan dan pindah ke seoul karena dipindah tugaskan disana, semenjak itu taehyung merasa tidak sendiri lagi, dan dari situ lah mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, hingga orang tua mereka berdua sudah menganggap jungkook dan taehyung seperti anak kandung sendiri.

Kembali ke topik awal, malam ini taehyung berencana untuk minta maaf langsung kepada jungkook, ya taehyung benar-benar tidak enak jika selamanya akan menjadi _awkward_ apalagi jika itu dengan sahabat nya yang dia sangat sayangi malah. Taehyung menghubungi ibu nya jungkook karena dia akan kesana sebentar lagi, tidak perlu lama taehyung berjalan kaki tidak sampai lima menit taehyung sudah berada di depan pintu kediaman jeon, taehyung mengetok pintu masuk rumah tersebut dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama nyonya jeon sudah membukakan pintu dengan senyum yang terpampang diwajah nya

"taehyung ah silahkan masuk, malam ini bibi akan memasak banyak loh"

Nyonya jeon mempersilahkan taehyung masuk terlebih dahulu dan kembali berkutat dengan peralatan masaknya.

"eeh… eommonim jungkook nya ada?"

"ooh astaga aku baru saja lupa jika anak itu tidak keluar dari pulang sekolah tadi tunggu sebentar ya nak taehyung" taehyung pun hanya membalas dengan senyum kotak diwajah nya dan nyonya jeon pun mencoba untuk membuat jungkook keluar dari kamar nya.

"Jungkook-ah cepat buka pintunya dan segera keluar dari sana, demi tuhan bahkan kau tidak menyentuh makan siang mu, ah tunggu bentar ya nak taehyung sebentar juga si pemalas ini akan bangun" nyonya jeon berteriak dari luar kamar jungkook sambil mengetuk pintu yang bahkan tidak ada respon dari dalam.

"ck anak ini" tiba tiba taehyung datang dari belakang nyonya jeon "eommonim biar aku saja yang membangunkannya ottae?" tawar taehyung

"oh silahkan nak, bibi mau lanjut masak dulu yaa, jika dia sudah bangun suruh dia segera mandi dan kita akan makan malam bersama oke"

"nde eommonim." Setelah nyonya jeon pergi, taehyung mencoba untuk memutar knop pintu kamar tersebut yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Dan tentu saja dihadapannya sekarang terdapat jungkook yang mematung dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek boxer nya.

"hai… jungkook ah"

"T-tae..hyung.."

Berakhir dengan mereka duduk di pinggiran kasur jungkook,Sudah 5 menit mereka saling diam, tidak ada yang beraninya memulai pembicaraan, hingga salah satu dari mereka bersuara

"hyung" "kook-ah" "ani hyung saja duluan" "tidak tidak kau saja duluan" "hyung saja atau aku akan keluar dari kamar" ancam jungkook

"baiklah" ujar taehyung mengalah pada yang lebih muda

Taehyung mencoba menarik nafas nya " hhh… aku minta maaf kook benar benar minta maaf karena sikap ku yang tiba tiba kemaren" tidak ada respon dari jungkook taehyung pun melanjutkan perkataannya "aku tahu aku terbawa suasana, tetapi soal benda-benda itu aku akan membuang nya jika itu bisa membuat mu nyaman kook…, soal perasaan ku kemaren anggap saja angin lalu hehehe, ah dan-" perkataan taehyung terpotong oleh tanggapan dingin jungkook

"sejak kapan?"

"eh?"

"sejak kapan kau menyukai ku hyung?"masih dengan posisi menunduk jungkook masih belum berani menghadapkan wajah nya kesamping sekarang.

"kau masih ingat saat kita sd dulu kook, waktu itu aku sangat buruk dalam menggambar kan hahaha, dan aku pulang dengan membawa nilai kesenian ku yang buruk tentu saja aku langsung membuang kertas gambaran ku saat itu karena aku takut dimarahi eomma, saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah kau memungut nya kembali dan kau langsung mengajari ku bagaimana cara menggambar dengan benar kan?" tanpa sadar bibir jungkook membentuk senyum kecil sembari mengingat hal itu. "setelah itu aku belajar sendiri bagaimana caranya menggambar, entahlah aku baru sadar kenapa saat itu kau yang lebih muda dari ku bahkan jauh lebih baik menggambar dan mewarnai dari pada hyung yang super payah ini kook" "kau memang payah hyung kkk…" sahut jungkook dengan suara pelan "benar kan kkk… ah kau ingat saat pulang sekolah aku janji akan ke rumah mu dan memberikan sesuatu? Dan aku tidak datang sama sekali kan? Maaf kan aku itu karena aku dihadang oleh kakak kelas kita dulu yang sok preman dan yaaa hahahaha tentu saja aku tidak melawan mereka karena aku masih takut, mereka hanya ingin uang ku dan sayang nya aku tidak membawa sedikit pun uang dan sayang nya lagi mereka merebut benda yang ingin aku janjikan padamu kook" taehyung mengeluarkan senyum andalannya kepada jungkook yang bahkan masih menundukan kepalanya "ya itu adalah hasil kerja keras ku setelah kau mengajariku bagaimana cara nya menggambar dengan benar, dan aku ingin kau orang yang pertama melihat nya dan yaah mereka sudah lebih dulu merobek nya, hahahaha dan aku masih ingat keesokan harinya kau ngambek dengan ku dan 3 hari tidak mau berbicara dengan ku di sekolah" mendengar hal itu jungkook pun semakin menundukan kepalanya "m-maaf hyung.." cicit jungkook "tidak apa kook, aku tahu jika ini yang akan terjadi jika aku mengungkapkan perasaan sialan ini kan? Hahahaha" taehyung tertawa hambar, namun ia teringat sesuatu dia pun mengeluarkan gulungan kertas yang nampak kucel tersebut pada jungkook "bukalah" jungkook pun membuka nya, nampak disana kertas yang disambung-sambung menggunakan plester bening, disana terdapat gambaran khas anak kecil salah satu objek nya yaitu seseorang yang lebih tinggi dengan senyum kotak dan bando yang berbentuk telinga singa yang tengah memeluk seseorang berbando kelinci yang tersenyum dari belakang, dan juga terdapat tulisan abstrak khas anak kecil di pojok kiri gambar tersebut

' _taehyungie dan jungkookie selamanya, taehyungie akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi jungkookie selamanya saranghae dongsaengi'_

Jungkook merasa pelupuk mata nya memanas dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya, dan tetesan nya pun mengenai kertas tersebut. Jungkook benar-benar merasa bersalah karena menampar taehyung semalam tanpa bertanya lebih dulu dan juga rasa kecewa nya menjadi satu karena sekarang taehyung nya sudah dimiliki orang lain ya beruntung sekali gadis itu batin jungkook.

"kook? Jungkook ah?" taehyung menunduk untuk melihat wajah jungkook yang sekarang penuh air mata

"hiks… mian hyung.. mianhae hiks.." jungkook bicara sesegukan dengan suara parau nya, tanpa sadar meremas kertas yang berada di tangannya, runtuh sudah pertahanan jungkook, sekian lama taehyung tidak pernah melihat jungkook menangis seperti ini taehyung pun refleks menarik jungkook kedalam pelukan nya, mencoba membuat si pujaan hati yang _'sebenarnya'_ sekaligus cinta pertamanya nyaman. Sambil mengelus lembut rambut laki-laki yang berada dipelukannya ini taehyung membisikan kata-kata penenang agar tangisan pria kesayangan nya ini reda.

"ssstt gwenchana kookie ya, jangan menangis ayolah hyung tidak suka jika jungkookie seperti ini, uljjima ne" bisik taehyung kepada jungkook sambil menyapu air mata yang berada di pipi jungkook, tiba-tiba jungkook mendorong taehyung secara pelan "anii hyung ini salah, maksud ku… bagaimana irene-" tiba-tiba taehyung meletakan jari telunjuk nya dibibir jungkook

"sssttt, jangan ada orang lain dulu kook saat ini hanya ada kita saja ne…"

Tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka saling mendekat,suasana saat ini benar-benar mendukung, kali ini tidak ada rasa takut lagi dibenak jungkook saat taehyung mendekat kan wajah mereka, bahkan hidung mereka pun sudah saling bergesekan tinggal beberapa senti saja hingga kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu, dan disaat mata mereka menutup bersamaan

'cup'

Tak ada nafsu ataupun rasa takut diantara mereka berdua, hanya saling berbagi perasaan cinta dan rasa hangat yang selama ini mereka simpan dan kasih sayang

yang mereka rasakan saat kedua bibir tersebut menempel satu sama lain.

Cukup lama kedua bibir tersebut diam seperti itu hingga salah satu dari mereka mengakhiri ciuman tersebut. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi tangan mereka yang saling bertautan kini semakin mengeratkan seolah-olah tidak ingin kehilangan. Dan dahi mereka saling bersantukan satu sama lain dan senyumanan terpantri diwajah mereka tanda bahwa mereka benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

"saranghae jeon jungkook, jeongmal saranghae.." bisik taehyung kepada jungkook

"I know hyung… nado" jungkook membalas dengan senyuman nya tidak lupa dengan gigi kelinci nya yang sangat imut dan tentu saja membuat kim taehyung semakin gemas dengan pria yang baru saja dia cium tadi, entah bagaimana nya di depan jungkook tidak tahu lagi karena hanya satu yang berada di pikiran nya saat ini adalah

"tae hyungie your mine"

"of course jeon jungkook.. I'm yours"

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya disekolah

Jungkook datang seperti biasa nya ke sekolah namun kali ini dia kembali bersamaan datang dengan taehyung, yang sedari tadi mengaitkan lengan kiri nya di atas bahu jungkook, saat mereka memasuki kawasan sekolah tak jarang banyak anak murid yang memandangi mereka saat ini, bagaimana tidak wajah taehyung kali ini sangat berbeda dengan semalam, sejak di kabarkan berpacaran dengan irene taehyung sekarang jadi pusat perhatian anak sekolah, padahal taehyung bukan anak yang populer-populer amet, hanya saja wajah nya yang cukup tampan yang membuat nya menjadi incaran gadis-gadis sekolah disini yah walaupun tidak terlalu banyak, namun kali ini malah tidak sesuai ekspektasi para warga sekolah, padahal mereka menerka-nerka jika taehyung sekarang akan datang bersama irene namun yang terjadi malah..

"yaah hyung lepas iiih" jungkook mencoba melepas kaitan tangan mesra seorang kim taehyung yang sedari tadi berada di bahu nya "coba saja sayang, bukannya tadi malam tidak mau melepas pelukan hyung hm?" goda taehyung pada jungkook yang wajah nya mulai memerah, yang ada malah taehyung semakin mengerat kan lengannya yang berada di leher jungkook "a-ak sesakk hhyungg!" "ahahaha neomu kyeo" taehyung mencubit gemas hidung jungkook sesekali.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di muka kelas jungkook yaitu 1-B tepat di muka pintu ketika mereka hendak berpisah taehyung tiba-tiba mencium pucuk kepala jungkook tidak lupa mengacak-acak rambut jungkook

"yyaakk hyung! Apa-apaan yyak! Rambut ku hyungggg" respon jungkook dengan wajah cemberut nya yang mungkin bagi taehyung sangat kelihatan manis

"habisnya kamu imut sih, kan aku sendiri yang gak tahan" taehyung mengeluarkan pout yang dibuat-buat nya

"ih apaan sih jijik hyung" merasa menjadi tontonan orang disekitar nya, jungkook pun mendorong-dorong tubuh taehyung menyuruh nya untuk segera pergi ke kelas nya "hush hush sudah sana pergi".

"iya iya my cute bunny" teriak taehyung dengan sengaja di koridor sekolah yang membuat jungkook malu setengah mati.

Saat jungkook baru duduk dikursi nya tiba tiba yugyeom bambam minghao seokmin dan juga mingyu yang baru datang langsung mengerubungi meja si namja jeon tadi.

"sungguh jeon, kau berhutang penjelasan kepada kami" mereka berlima menatap horror jungkook dan jungkook pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat teman-teman nya yang sudah seperti banteng kelaparan/?

At taehyung class

"MORNING GUYYSS" Taehyung tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelas nya dengan tidak elit, dan tentu saja membuat teman-teman sekelas nya kaget, bahkan salah satu temannya yang hendak minum tersedak dengan nista nya/? Karena kim taehyung, bukan hanya karena pintu tetapi juga karena wajah taehyung sangat cerah seperti lampu 1000000 watt,

"tenang soon, ya tuhan slow dikit kalo kek" itu jimin sedang mengusap belakang soonyoung yang tersedak air minum nya tadi, "pagi jim! pagi soonyoung! pagi youngjae! oh kau sedang sakit? Gws ya soon" sapa taehyung dengan senyum kotak yang menurut mereka semakin lebar itu.

creepy memang, bagaimana tidak taehyung yang kemaren terlihat gloomy tiba-tiba keesokannya datang dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti kedapatan durian runtuh/?

Masih dengan wajah shook mereka tak henti-henti nya menatap taehyung dengan pandangan melongo seperti idiot.

"loh kalian kenapa?" taehyung mengernyitkan dahi nya melihat ekspresi wajah teman-temannya

"serius tae? Kau sakit?"

"tae obat udah diminum gak?"

"tae masih ingat jalan pulang?"

Begitulah pertanyaan teman-temanya yang menurut kim taehyung sangat ngawur

"Hah?" balas taehyung tak kalah dengan wajah blank nya.

Karena rasa penasaran teman-teman nya yang tidak kalah dengan yugyeom cs akhirnya dengan terpaksa taehyung menjelaskan kepada mereka kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya, Saat keadaan sudah agak terkendali taehyung pun menceritakan semua nya kepada teman-temanya tadi. Dan teman-temannya hanya bisa ber-Oh riaa

"ooooh gitu.." bahkan mereka bertiga pun refleks mengatakan hal yang sama

"jadi bagaimana dengan irene noona tae?"tanya si youngjae

"entah lah jae mungkin saat pulang nanti aku akan berbicara pada nya,kau tau jika saja hubungan ini kuteruskan dengan irene noona bukan hanya irene noona yang tersakiti tapi jungkook juga, tentu saja aku tidak ingin"

"lalu kenapa kemaren kau tiba-tiba menembak nya?" tanya jimin pada taehyung

"seminggu yang lalu irene noona mengirim ku pesan jika dia menyukai ku dan dia bilang tidak apa jika tidak sekarang menjawab nya, yah jadi aku manfaat kan itu agar jungkook tidak semakin jijik dengan ku, tapi yang terjadi malah tidak sesuai dengan dugaan ku jim"

Mereka pun mengangguk mengerti "berarti memang tidak ada rasa gitu sama irene noona?" "tidak sama sekali soon"

Tanpa mereka sadari omongan mereka terdengar oleh seorang wanita yang memasang wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan wanita itu segera keluar dari kelas.

At jungkook class

Bell menandakan jam istirahat dan jungkook cs pun bergegas keluar, yang mana bukan lain tujuan nya adalah kantin.

"huufft untung saja park songsaenim hanya memberi tugas latihan, kau tau jika saja kita disuruh untuk merangkum 3 bab lagi lebih baik aku bolos" keluh salah satu dari mereka sambil meregangkan tangannya keatas, "eeiiyy bukannya kau menyukai mapel park songsaenim ming?" "tidak lagi gyeom, tangan ku benar-benar keriting sehabis dibuat nya" angguk yang lain karena setuju dengan perkataan minghao, "btw mingyu ah, kenapa kemaren kau tidak hadir?" tanya jungkook penasaran "a-ah itu, aku baru saja pulang dari rumah nenek ku kook"

"kau tau, entah kau apakan hyung ku yang jelas jangan lakukan itu lagi jika imbas nya ke aku mingyu ah" sahut jungkook dengan raut wajah nya yang serius yang membuat teman-teman nya terkikik geli "ah begitu ya hahaha maaf ya, tapi tenang aku sudah berbaikan dengan wonie hyung kok, bukannya malam tadi aku ajak dia makan malam?" minggyu tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal "mana ku tau tem" sahut jungkook tak kalah ketus dari sebelum nya.

"hey jungkook ah, traktiran nya dong" seokmin tiba-tiba ingat jika teman nya yang satu itu baru saja menyandang status baru, ya jungkook mau tak mau harus menjelaskan pada mereka kejadian-kejadian sebelum nya.

Tak kalah dengan seokmin, teman-temannya yang lain juga merengek meminta traktiran tanda bahwa jungkook tidak jomblo lagi atau yang biasanya di sebut _peje_.

Kali ini jungkook kembali memasang ekspresi -_- dengan tambahan _sweatdrop_ di pelipis nya, bagaimana tidak uang saku nya baru saja habis karena mengupgrade game ROG favoritnya.

"Fine fine! Baiklah aku traktir, Cuma minuman ara!" sahut jungkook dengan tidak ikhlas nya

"

"Ah kalau begitu traktir kami cola jungkook ah"pinta mingyu senang dengan wajah berseri-seri, yang di 'iya' kan oleh teman-teman nya.

Dan jungkook pun hanya kembali memasang ekspresi wajah datar nya.

Mereka pun mencari seat yang kosong, sambil mengikuti teman-temanya jungkook sambil berpikir berapakah budget yang akan dikeluarkanya karena jungkook berani bersumpah jika kantong nya sekarang sedang kering. Ah benar benar -_-" batin jungkook.

karena terlalu fokus dengan pemikiran nya jungkook bahkan tidak sadar jika sekarang ia di awasi oleh sepasang mata yang memancarkan amarah yang sangat besar.

"yah jungkook ah, ada apa?" tanya yugyeom karena melihat ekspresi temannya

"ah ani, aku mengambil makanan dulu ya" jungkook yang baru saja duduk di tempat nya kembali berdiri karena melihat orang yang mulai antri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini menu kantin adalah _lamb skeewer_ , oh beruntung sekali hari ini jungkook karena menu itu baru dan tentu saja itu adalah masakan yang paling disukai jungkook tentunya, jungkook pun tidak sabar ingin merasakan _lamb skeewer_ yang berada di piringnya.

Saat sedang memilih-milih sayur yang akan ia iambil di stan makanan jungkook merasakan bahu nya di tepuk seseorang, saat ia hendak melihat orang itu jungkook pun berbalik dan

'PPLAKK'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review:

 **CaratARMYmonbebe:** iya sayang udh author apdet nih ;)

 **Kyunie:** Iya tae ternyata gitu yah, author pen nangis tapi gimana lagi mau nangis ya taetae juga pastinya lebih milih dek kookie dari pada author , hayo napa hayoooo jadian ma tante irene, wkwkwk

A/N: HHAAIIIII kembali lagi author dengan chapter 2, gimana? Gimana? Seru? Atau ngebosenin wkwkwk, yang pasti nya author berterima kasih sebesar besar nya buat yang udah nge review, mem fav dan mem follow ff ini, coz respon nya benar2 diluar dugaan author, author ngitung dari jumlah review, fav dan follow, ternyata jumlah nya cukup memuaskan buat ff yang pertama wkwkwk, ayo reader-nim jangan malu2 buat nge review :3 author gak bakalan gigit kok, malah author senang walaupun ripiw nya agak pedasss/?.

Also jangan lupa kritik dan saran ya, sankyuuuu reader nim


End file.
